Star light, Star Bright
by The Steppy One
Summary: ‘Star light, star bright, I wish upon the first star I see tonight. I hope this wasn’t a one night thing for him. I think I might be falling in love.’


**Disclaimer – I don't own the characters, only the plot is mine.**

**A/N: This is just a brief time out from my main fic, bit of fluff really. If you like this you will probably like my other one. Please read and review, constructive criticism always welcome. Step**

The cold wind made her eyes water as she looked up at the stars. The tears that had been forced from her eyes were taken back towards her hairline. She wiped them away with the sleeve of the jumper she was wearing. It wasn't hers though. It was his.

She thought of what had just happened. She smiled as she recalled the memories, the electricity she felt as they kissed for the first time, the softness of his touch and the sparkle in his eyes as they gazed into hers, seeing her as he had never seen her before, deep into her soul. She had been taken aback when he kissed her. She wanted it more than anything but didn't want to hope in case her dreams were shattered. They weren't though, they had just come true.

But what now? He had fallen asleep holding her close, just as she had hoped – no, dreamed occasionally – she hadn't let herself hope anything like this would happen. But then again, was this what she had dreamed of? What if the last hour and a half had been the beginning and the end of it? That would be harder to take than if nothing had happened at all. When she dreamed of making that choice to be with him, she always thought it would be after months of being together officially, not after one night of flirting shamelessly after one too many glasses of wine.

Not that that was her excuse, she knew perfectly well what she was doing, and she knew he did too. That's what scared her slightly. She thought she knew him through and through, but she had no idea that he might feel about her, the way she did about him.

She tilted her head to the stars and kept her eyes on the first one she saw.

'Star light, star bright, I wish upon the first star I see tonight. I hope this wasn't a one night thing for him. I think I might be falling in love.'

She was sat cross-legged on the sloping roof that jutted out underneath his bedroom window. She moved her hands behind her and leaned back on them. She closed her eyes to the wind and didn't hear the movement in the room behind her. She sighed deeply, worrying about what was to happen in a few hours time when he was sure to wake and not know what to say when he saw her, because she wasn't sure she could go back into the room and stay there in his arms, not whilst she didn't know how he felt.

'So you're falling in love with someone?'

She jumped at the sound of his voice, so much so she slid a few inches down the roof. Before she had time to swear, try to grab on to anything or react in any other way she felt his hand grasp her upper arm steadying her, and then with his other hand on her other arm pull her back towards the window.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart hammering underneath her ribs.

'Sorry,' he said quietly, 'I didn't mean to startle you.'

'Erm, it's err…it's ok. I'm just glad you caught me.'

She took her weight back onto her hands and found a more comfortable position to sit in. When he felt she was steady he let go. After recovering from the shock of her near death experience her mind brought her attention to the words he had just said. Shit, she thought, of all the things he had to hear, he had to hear that.

'Will you come inside please?' he asked, 'I don't like you sitting there, anything could happen.'

'Apparently!' she replied. She decided to go inside the Gryffindor dormitory. As she climbed back through the window she glanced up at him. He was sat on the edge of his bed, wearing only his pyjama bottoms, his hair messy – but that was nothing unusual – and his bright green eyes strangely awake behind his glasses.

She stood in front of him nervously, feeling very vulnerable not only because she bared much more than her soul to him tonight, but because she was only wearing his jumper and a pair of shorts.

'I err…I borrowed your jumper,' she stammered, 'I hope you don't mind.'

'Why would I mind?' he paused, not sure what to say. Though he didn't know what he wanted to say, he wanted to be near her. 'Come here,' he said. It wasn't a demand, more of a polite asking.

She moved towards him and sat cross-legged on the bed, her stomach writhing inside her as she did so. If only he could see how he makes me feel, she thought. He turned towards her and looked into her eyes like he had done earlier that night. Her heart skipped a beat as their eyes locked on each other's.

'I have an apology to make,' he said quietly, there was no one else in the room but he didn't want to shout what he wanted to say, it was for her ears only, 'I didn't mean for this to happen.'

Her heart sank; he regretted what they had done. He was about to tell her he was sorry it happened and was going to ask if they could still be friends.

He took a deep breath and continued.

'I don't want you to think that…that…that you only mean that much to me, that you are only a one night thing to me, because you're not. You mean more to me than I like to admit, to myself or anyone else.'

She smiled at him, but said nothing, she didn't want to stop him talking, mainly because she wanted to hear what he had to say, but also because she herself didn't quite know how to express herself.

'I hope I haven't ruined anything,' he added.

'You haven't,' she found herself saying, shocked at hearing the sound of her voice, 'it took two of us to get here, it's not your fault.'

'Yes, but I made the first move, I was the one who kissed you, remember?'

Oh how she remembered, that was something she wasn't ever going to forget.

'To be fair, if you hadn't then I would have kissed you. Look, if you want to forget tonight and just be friends then I'll…I'll understand.' If die a little inside, she thought.

'No!' he replied, 'I mean, I don't know how _you_ feel.'

'Snap,' she said, 'it would probably just be easier if we told each other, wouldn't it?'

'I suppose so. Can I go first please?' he asked.

'Ok,' her heart was thumping in her chest, she didn't know what she was going to hear, but this way she could at least save face if he said he didn't like her the way she did.

He moved closer to her so he was whispering in her ear.

'Star light, star bright, I wish upon the stars I see in your eyes tonight. I hope you realise how I feel about you, because I think I'm falling in love. With you.'

She smiled at him.

'You know you weren't supposed to hear that.'

'Aren't you glad I did though?'

She leant forward and kissed him. Feeling him kiss her back she felt the same excitement she had felt last night. But this time it was better, she knew he felt the same way. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

'If I knew this was going to happen I'd have wished on a star long before now,' she smiled as she saw him do the same, 'you mean the world to me, and I don't think, I know I'm falling in love with you Harry Potter.'

'I'm falling in love you too Hermione Granger. Now kiss me again.'

She smiled, he smiled, and then she kissed him.


End file.
